Los sobrevivientes:
by joni342
Summary: Este sera un fic humanizado de ice age . En este diego y shira se encuentras enxtraviados en un planeta desconocido y con cargamento confidencial ellos se veran a la necesidad de sobrivivir no solo a los moustros que havitan es este planeta si no a su propio ejercito que los traiciona... Fanfic de acción y romance lean para saver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno hoy les traigo una nueva historia humanizada de diego y shira bueno esta idea la he tenido desde hace tiempo pero no me animaba a subirlo pero aqui se los dejare... Esta historia se lleva acabo en el futuro en esta shira es piloto de una nave carguera al aguan que sus hermanos raz y guiñon y diego es soldado al aguial que sus amigos... Tambien habran personajes inventado así que espero que les guste los dejo con esta nueva historia que la disfruten

El año es 2099 la tecnológia evoluciono mucho en ese tiempo se inventaron nuevas armas y formas de viajar tambien fueron colonizados mucho planetas y los viajes por naves se hacen más comunes cada vez

Con shira

Era un día más de trabajo comun para shira y sus hermanos ellos devian llevar carga hace un planeta colonizado en planeta apha beta... Eran las 6 de la mañana y shira y sus hermanos se presentan a la base

Raz: bueno cual es el plan para este día

Shira: se supone que debemos llevar cargamento nada fuera de lo normal

Guiñon: si nada fuera de lo normal eh

Shira: lo unico que no me gusta mucho es que segun este manifiesto hay personal y carga no registrada

Raz: y que dice

Shira: dice confidencial

Guiñon: que significa eso y de cuanto es el cargamento

Shira: abarca la mitad de la carga y 6 hombres luego solo personal

Raz: entonces que hacemos ?

Shira: bueno pues preparen la nave y yo vere quien diablos son esos tipos y haré que me digan que carga es

Mientras tanto con diego

Diego: save lo que detesto es que me saquen de mi descanso para mandarme a una roca alvidada en medio de la nada

Gutt: la roca no esta olvidada hay gente ahí

Soto: pero aún así esta en medio de la nada

Diego: exacto y además odio con toda el alma volar

Gutt: bueno no se los estoy preguntando es una orden ir y proteger el cargamento

Diego: tan siquiera nos diran que mierdas voy a cuidar

Gutt: no entienden la palabra confidencial

Diego: no me gusta del todo

Gutt: bueno lastima es una orden salgan y alistence ya menos tu soto quedate debo hablar contigo

Diego: como no. Dice saliendo de la oficina de gutt

Gutt: soto eres el único abordo que sabe el contenido de el cargamento

Soto: lo sé señor

Gutt: recuerda que esto es de suma importancia

Soto: lo sé y que sabe sobre las amenasas

Gutt: no sé si las federación se entero pero si lo hiso esten listos para abrir fuego

Soto: entendido

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella y sus hermanos alistaron la nave para partir shira estaba afuera de la nave esperando que los ombres misteriosos llegaran

Luego una aeronave desiende y 6 hombres bajan mientras el cargamento llegaba al mismo tiepo

Estos hombre ( osea diego y sus amigos ) llevaban trajes militares y armamento pesado

Shira: alto alto a donde creen que van. Dice deteniendo a diego y sus amigos

Diego: tranquilos amigos yo me ecargo de esto

Manny: encargate

Diego: señora cual es su nombre

Shira: me llamo shira y soy capítan de esta nave

Diego: bueno entiendo soy el sargento diego y tengo ordenes de llevar esta carga a aphan beta en esta nave

Manny: miralo ya le echo el ojo. Le dice a sid

Sid: a quién

Manny: a ella tarad

Sid: aaaaa

Shira: así pues quiere decirme cual es su cargamento

Diego: es confidencial

Shira: save lo peligroso que es llevar carga desconocida al espacio

Diego: si lo se pero cree que no se lo diria si lo supiera la cuestion es que nadie de nosotros lo sabe cierto chicos

Todos: si nadie

Soto: bueno si no nos dijieron. Dice mintiedo

Shira: entonces que

Diego: entonces vamosnos por que la verda odio ir al espacio

Shira: y ellos son ?

Diego: son mis hombre manny, sid, soto, fredy y adolfo

Shira: bueno si no hay de otra suba

Luego ellos suben a la nave ellos llegan a la cavina de mando

Shira: bueno en lo personal no me gusta llevar gente armada aquí pero no hay de otra

Diego: ok lo lamento todos estamos disgustados con esto

Luego ellos se sienta shira y sus hermanos preparan todo hasta que llega el momento

Raz: ok cinco segundos para la ignición

Shira: ok reactores listos todo asegurado despegamos

La nave despega del sulo luego cada vez gana más altura y más velocidad con un poco de turbulencia hasta llegar al espacion donde las cosas se trabquilizan un poco

Diego: mierda si que odio volar

Manny: solo no pienses que falta lo poero

Diego: y que diablos es lo peor

Shira: la velocidad máxima eso es lo peor... Activelna en ya

Raz: activando reactor

Más tarde luego de unos minutos de volar a una gran velocidad en el harea de pasajeros

Soldado: ok la fedareción depende de esto

Soldado 2: esta en el harea de carga

Soldado: vamos entonces que esperamos

Con diego y shira

Ellos ivan en la cabina cuando una alarme se activa

Guiñon: la puerta de carga 3 esta siendo forzada

Shira: que dices ?

Diego: que no es esa donde va

Soto: nuestra carga mierda

Shira: que pasa no entiendo

Luego diego y sus hombres se levantan y toman sus armas ellos se dirigen hacia el area de cargamento

Diego: ok preparence para entrar disparen a discreción

Manny: entendido

Luego ellos entran al area de carga diego se mueve entre el los pasillos del cargamento luego llegan al la compuerta y ven a 10 hombre tratabdo de abrirla

Soldado: ahí vienen fiego

Los hombre disparan sus armas estas son algo futuristasy disparan balas mas potentes que las de la actualidad

Diego: cubrance

Ellos se cubren en los corredores mientras contestan el fuego manny y diego le dan a dos hombres lugo se cubren las chispas vuelan por todos lados

Con shira

Raz: hay disparos en el area de carga

Shira: mierda que rayos estan haciendo alla abajo

Con diego

El y sus hombre eliminan a de los enemigos los 4 restantes disparan con todo lo que tienen

Soldado: no permitiremos que esto llege a su destino usa el plan B

Soldado: entendido plan B. Este pone una carga explosiva en la pared de la nave

Diego: mierda es una bomba

Sid: y eso que

Diego: corran rápido rápido

Ellos corren por los corredores justo antes de entrar a la cavina esta bomba genera una gran exploción que hace un gran hueco en el casco la nave sale de curso y pierde velocidad

Shira: diablos que sucede aquí

Raz: un hueco en el casco perdimos en curso y potencia

Shira: diablos procedimiento de emergencia sellen el casco

Luego diego y los demás entran y se sientan en la cabina

Shira: que rayos paso ?

Diego: una bomba

Shira: no me digan... Perdemos potencia no puedo dirigir la nave

Diego: y hacia donde vamos

Shira: hacia allá dice señalando un planeta al que se hacercaban muy rápido

Diego: y que planeta es ese

Shira: no tengo ni la menor idea preparence

Luego la nave ingresa en la atmosféra de este planeta desconocido esta comienza a incendiarce y a desintegrarce dibido al daño por la bomba

Guiñon: perdimos pedazos de la nave más bien perdimos media nave

Shira: bueno tenemos la mitad aún

Diego: si que mierdas se puede hacer con media nave

La nave sigue callendo en este planeta mientras gana más velocidad

Shira: ok hay que deshacelerar esta cosa activen frenos de aire

Guiñon: ya no los tenemos

Shira: retro propulsores ?

Guiñon: despedazados e incendiandoce

Diego: es el fin

Shira: ok la llevare a ese terreno libre. Dice semalando un terreno plano entre las montañas deserticas y la malesa

Luego ella estabilisa a como puede la nave mientras esta desiende a una gran velocidad y se sigue desintegrando

Guiñon: vamos a impactar

Shira: no me digas

Manny: diego amigo eres como mi hermano

Diego: igual ustedes chicos

Shira: ok preparence para el impacto

Luego la nave chocha con gran fuerza contra el suelo esta de despedaza y perte de ella se incendia a causa del impacto

La nave se arrastra por varios metros sin detenerce hasta que por fin se detiene pero queda incendiandoce en gran parte

Diego shira y los demás quedan inconcientes a causa del impacto ellos quedan con algunas heridas y cortes en la cabeza

To be continued

Bueno amigos eso fue el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado si si diganmelo y bueno los espero en el próximo capítulo bueno cuidense mucho espero que les haya gustado y hasta luego see you lather


	2. Chapter 2

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta nueva historia lamento si me tarde en subir este capítulo pero no havia tenido tiempo de completarlo así que bueno los dejo con el capítulo del día de hoy espero que les guste

En el capítulo anterior

Raz: vamos callendo demaciado rápido

Shira: intentare de aterrizar en ese claro

Ellos impactarón con mucha fuerza el suelo destrozando lo que quedaba de la nave esta se arrastro por varios metros y luego se detubo

Tando diego shira como los demás tarminarón inconcientes acausa del impacto... Ellos sangraban un poco tenian unas leves heridas el humo entraba a la cavina todo sacaba chispas por todos lados

Diego se despierta tosiendo y un poco aturdido acausa del impacto

Diego: manny amigos estan bien. Dice recuperando la conciencia

Shira: aaaa qué paso qué que es esto qué paso ?

Diego: que paso nos estrellamos eso paso por eso odio volar en estas mierdas

Shira: pues esta cosa no se hubiera estrellado si ustedes no hubieran entablado un tiroteo allá atrás

Diego: yo solo sigo ordenes

Manny: mierda sigo vivo sigo vivo que dónde estamos. Dice recuperando la conciencia

Diego: no sé solo vamos devemos salir de esta nave

Ellos recuperan la conciencia y se preparan para salir de la nave

Shira: ok por lo que parecio fue un impacto duro pero debemos ver si alomejor podemos arreglar la nave para repararla

Diego: ok no savemos de que es la atmosféra asi que manny sid ustedes viene con migo. El carga su arma

Shira: no llevasra eso o si ?

Diego: es lo que pensaba hacer

Shira: esto es una roca muerta estamos solo nosotros

Diego: de todos modos la llevare... Ok listos una dos tres

Ellos tres salen de la nave ellos se ven en un planeta extraño el cielo era color rojizo y azul en la alto avia un viendo raro pero el aire era respirable

Ellos ven y no captan nada en un rango de varios kilometros en el horizonte luego shira y sus hermanos bajan

Shira: lo ves no hay nadie de quién temer

Luego un misil impacta al lado de ellos derribandolos con una exploción muy fuerte Luego ellos se levanta y corren alguien les disparana las balas impactaban serca ellos se cubren tras unas rocas

Diego: que dicias ?. Le dice a shira

Shira: y yo que iva a saver que iva a haver alguien

Diego: ok manny echa un vistaso

Manny: son dos de esos condenados se cubren tras unas rocas a las dos empunto

Shira: que y por que nos están atacando que por qué

Diego: yo no lo sé... Quizá si los atrapamos podramos sacarles algo

Soto: que no muy arriesgado mejor acabemolos

Diego: yo mando aqui ok yo correre manny disparales pero no a matar solo hierelos

Shira: dios esto no me gusta nada

Luego diego sale corriendo los dos soldados le apuntan pero antes de qué manny lograra herirlos soto les dispara a albos y los mata a ambos

Diego: que demonios dije vivos estúpido

Soto: lo siento lo siento

Diego: ahora yo no les sacaremos nada... Buebo shira hagan lo suyo vean si podemos salir de aquí

Shira: si ok seguros que no hay nadie más

Diego: si seguro

Luego shira y sus hermanos evaluan los daños de la nave

Diego: y bueno cual es su diagnostico de esta cosa

Shira: bueno esta ehca mierda... No volara jamas hay un enorme en el compartimento de carga

Soto: y la carga

Shira: esta intacta pero no se que haya si la abrimos

Soto: no se puede es confidencial

Tanto shira como diego ven a soto de manera sospechosa

Shira: esta cosa núnca volvera a volar así que si queremos salir y quieres sacar tú carga hay que idear algo

Diego: primero devemos ver en dónde rayos estamos si no no podemos hacer nada

Luego ellos entran a la nave algunos de los sistemas como los de navegación aún servian el resto estana muerto

Diego: descubriste algo ?

Shira: pues el planeta fue visitado una vez núnca se poblo solo se identifico por letras y números

Diego: y dónde estamos ?

Shira: dice que estamos en LC92B pero como te digono fue avitado

Diego: y que es esto de aquí. Dice señalando la phantalla

Shira: que cosa ?

Diego: puedo ?

Shira: si claro

Ella se levanta de su asiento diego se sienta y para ver que fue lo que vi

Diego: es esto mira creo que es una base militar quizá podamos encontrar una nave con la cual salir de aquí

Shira: y su carga

Diego: crees que mi importa a mi solo me mandaron aquí yo no queria esto

Shira: asi pues eso es interesante

Diego: entonces que vamos es este lugar

Shira: pero esta muy lejos son como 35 kilometros un día completo caminando

Diego: no savemos cuato dura el día aquí pero creo que devemos ir

Shira: creo que devemos ir pero mañana no hoy

Diego: ok si eso quires creo que sera mejor eso

Mientras tanto soto estaba fuera de la nave tratando de contactar a gutt

Gutt: pero la carga esta intacta no ?

Soto: si señor esta intacta y nadie save su contenido

Gutt: ok quisiera ir por ti pero la LC92B esta fuera del alcanse y si llego así por asi sospecharan

Soto: entiendo señor cuales son sus ordenes

Gutt: debes de ocultarte manten perfil bajo no des sospechas activen el radio faro para tratar de hacerlo realista si

Soto: ok entonces eso hare. Dice cortando su comunicador

Shira: que haces aquí. Dice poniendo su mano en el ombro de soto

Soto: demonios me diste un susto

Diego: si soto que mierdas haces aquí ya va una recuerdalo

Soto: una qué ?

Shira: no podemos estar solos no savemos si haya peligros aquí afuera

Soto: así capítana pues diganos que hacer

Diego: ya esta obcureciendo creo que sera mejor que subamos a la nave o lo que queda de ella

Shira: si es lo mejor

Diego: manny me copias

Manny: si te recibo

Diego: dile a franck y a rodrigo que nos ayuden a colocar un perimetro

Manny: copiado

Luego ellos colocan censores de movimiento antes de regresar a la nave o como diego dice lo que quedo de ella

Luego mientras la noche caia todos se ocultaban el la nave

Shira: que haceas afuera hoy. Le dice a soto

Soto: trataba de contactar a alguien... No creen que debemos activar el radio faro ?

Shira: bueno el radio faro se encuentra el la cola y si estoy bien la perdimos durante la caida

Soto: osea ?

Shira: no hay radio faro... Hay una base a unos kilometros de aquí quizá hayemos gente

Diego: bueno los generadores sirven pero no podemos gastarlos mucho así que apaguen todo y descansemos que mañana devemos caminar

Shira: si tiene razon

Ellos apagan los sitemas diego se queda con la luz de su arma nada más el estaba alejado de los demás pero shira llega a su lado

Shira: no te molesto

Diego: no para nada ... Trata de dormir mañana debemos avansar mucho

Shira: lo sé

Ellos se quedan dormido por barias horas pero luego un ruido metalico se escucha fuera de la nave como un golpe contra el casco... Y se oye de nuevo despertando a shira

Ella se despierta los demás duerme ella se asoma a la compuerta la abre y sale con una linterna ella trata de ver pero no mira nada

Luego un ruido se escucha tras ella pero ella no logra ver nada

Diego: que haces ?

Shira: aaaa me asustaste

Diego: lo lamento que sucedio

Shira: solo oi un ruido raro no sé

Ellos se quedan en silencio pero escuchan un ruido sobre la nave ellos se voltean diego saca su pistola y apunta shira alumbra con su linterna

Ellos no ven nada luego se escucha que algo cae atrás de ellos, cuando se voltena no ven nada solo una sombra que se movia muy rápido

Shira: que fue eso

Diego: quizá solo fue el aire no creo que sea nada

Ellos vuelven a entrar a la nave cierran la compuerta y luego una pata extrana deja una huella justo a la salida de la nave

To be continued

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero el el siguiente capítulo y lamento si he esta actualizando tarde o aveces no suba nada pero cada día se me pasa más rápido el tiempo pero siempre tratare de subir algo bueno see you lather


	3. Chapter 3

Hola saludos a todos de nuevo amigos, bueno este día les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este historia, lamento si me he tardado en actualizar pero bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más de la historia espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews bueno espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Era una nueva mañana una muy extreña mañana en este planeta diego shira y los demás durmieron en la nave o lo que quedaba de ella, en la noche se escucharon barios sonidos fuera de la nave en el transcurso del la noche

Diego: señores ya amanecio, vamos arriba hay que buscar como salir de aquí - dice despertando a todos -

Raz: hay unos minutos más porfa - dice medio despierta -

Diego: la muerte no te dara ni un segundo extra vamos arriba

Shira: el tiene razón hermana solo hazlo y ya - dice despertando -

Guiñon: pero la muerte no esta tras nosotros

Luego de eso ellos se apresuran a comer rápido algo para luego buscar una manera de salir de ese desolado planeta

Luego ellos toman el agua y las proviciones que pueden y alistan sus armas por si acaso

Diego y los demás estaban reunidos en la cabina ellos veian en el radar si havia alguna base sercana o algo así

Shira: segun esto aquí hay una base o sentro de operaciones pero dice que no hay nadie

Guiñon: por algun motivo misterioso todos decidierón irse corriedo de este lugar

Diego: no es necesario que haya gente solo que haya una nave para regresar

Manny: ok entonces solo debemos caminar como 10 kilometros sin saver con que nos encontraremos

Diego: exacto

Shira: y si no hay nade ahí ?

Diego: si no hay nada metimos la pata, alistence para salir de la nave en 30 minutos

Luego de eso ellos estaban listos para salir de la nave y buscar la salida del planeta, ellos abren las compuertas y bajan de la nave

Al bajar diego se da cuenta de la estraña huella que dejo el estraño animal o mounstro que havia estado la noche anterior fuera de la nave

Diego ve la huella esta era algo grande y muy rara mostraba tres dedos al frente y uno atras y las huellas se extendian al horizonte

Shira: que ves ? - dice acercandoce a diego -

Diego: esto, son huellas - dice señalando la huella -

Shira: demonios, eso significa que hay algo más que nosotros aquí

Diego: si y segun yo la huellas ven en la dirección en la que nosotros debemos ir

Shira: entonces que haremos

Diego: estar listos - dice cargando su arma -

Luego ellos comienzan a caminar los hermanos de shira se quedaron en la nave lluego de largos kilometros que debian recorrer para llegar a la supuesta base, el lugar era se torno de un desierto a una jungla rara el calor era aplastante y no havia mucha agua

Manny: si en esa base no hay una maldita nave mato al que nos metio en esto

Soto: pues es el coronel gutt

Manny: que sea el presidente igual lo mato

Ellos continuaron su camino hasta que llegan a una colina y logran divisar la base

Diego: vamos ya casi llegamos

Ellos deciende de la montaña y llegan a la base esta parecia llevar tiempo sin que halguien hubiera estado en ella

Shira: bueno no veo mucho

Diego: hay que entrar a ver, fredy sid esperen afuera nosotros entraremos a ver que hay

Luego ellos entran pero no se veia nada todo estaba totalmente obscuro

Shira: no veo nada

Manny: menos yo

Diego: encendamos las listernas

Ellos encienden las listernas de sus armas y al alumbrar ven todo destrozado balasos por todos lados y sangre tirada en el sulo sin mencionar los cuerpos que estaban tirados y destrozados

Shira: mierda que paso aquí ? - dice al ver la ecena de sangre y cuerpos

Diego: no tengo ni la menor idea

Sid: que habra pasado aquí

Diego: no sé pero registren todo lo que puedan y busquen agua o comida o una radio lo que sea

Luego ellos se separan para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarles a escapar. Diego y shira ivan juntos ellos llegan a una havitación el cuadro se repetia sangre y restos por todos lados

Shira: que crees que paso aquí ?

Diego: algo los ataco eso es evidente

Luego algo salta tras diego y corre diego voltea a ver y ve una silueta aterradora

Diego: contacto - él dispara su arma las chispas vuelan pero el no logra matar a nada -

Shira: que rayos fue eso ?

Diego: no se vamos siguemé - el corre tras el mounstro - adolfo manny alguo va tras ustedes

Manny y adolfo apunta hacia el corredor de donde se suponia venia el enemigo, ellos apuntan esperando que apareciera

Ellos se ven mutuamente no en nada asomarce

Adolfo: no creo que venga por acá

Manny: ni yo

Luego ellos sin percatarce arriba en el techo una mounstro deforme con pien blanquisca y gris , largas patas y largos brazos y enorme garras y con ojos rojos

Este se lanza sobre ellos cae sobre adolfo y avienta a manny con un brazo luego toma a adolfo y lo muerde en el cuello

Justo en eso diego y shira llegan y ven a esta criatura esta ve a diego y shira. Diego presiona el gatillo disparando muchas balas la sangre sale de esta criatura esta cae al suelo y queda muerta

Diego: hombre abajo

El va a ayudar a adolfo y una mancha y mucha sangre salian de la herida que era muy rara

Ellos salen de la base

Sid: que paso ?

Shira: no lo se

Diego: que nada salga de allá adentro

Sid y fredy apuntan mientras los demás tratan de ayudar a adolfo él salgraba mucho y perdia mucha sangre

Diego: vamos quedate con nosotros no mueras

Shira: vamos hay que llevarlo a la nave

Diego: no llegaremos vamos vamos no te rindad

Diego trata de hacer que no muera pero ya no tenia pulso

Shira: diego !

Diego: no vamos maldita sea

Shira: diego ya es todo murio

Manny: diego hay problemas esta obscureciondo

Luego se nubla el cielo y el sol comenzaba a ocultarce

Diego: no puede ser que ya valla a anocheser

Shira: es un planeta diferente quizá el día dure menos

Diego: hay que irnos

Soto: que paso ?

Diego: tu donde mierdas estabas

Soto: buscando una radio

Ellos comienzan a correr para regresar a la nave mientras que no se dan cuenta que 6 de estos mounstros comienzan a seguirlos entre la jungla

Ellos avansan lo más rápido posible para que no los alcansen pero las criaturas los seguian muy de serca

Una de estas los alcanza y se lanza sobre diego clavando sus garras en su espalda . El cae y esta cosa trata de morderlos pero diego lo impide

Manny: diego ! - el dispara matando a la criatura

Luego diego toma de nuevo su rifle el ve que dos mas se acercan a ellos. El le dispara a uno y al otro lo mata antes que lo ataque

Shira: diego estas bien - dice ayudandolo a levantarce -

Diego: corre rápido

Shira y los demás corren mientras diego deja una granada en el camino luego se va corriendo

Cuando estas cosas llegan la granada explota matandolas

Diego shira y los demás corrieron sis para hasta llegar a la nave

Raz: que paso estan bien ?

Diego: maldita sea sierren esa compuerta y aseguren todo

Raz: ok ok

Guiñon: que paso ?

Shira: hay hay unas unas cosas allá afuera - dice jadeando -

Guiñon: que que ?

Diego: una cosa una criatura nos ataco y nos viene siguiendo mierda esto no se puede poner peor

Luego mietras fredy estaba asegurandoce que todo estubiera cerrado debidamente. El esteba revisando cuando escucha ruido es una sección el entra

Luego es escucha movimiento tras el y cuando se voltea...

Luego solo se escuchan disparos y los gritos de fredy

Diego: mierda que fue eso

Shira: es fredy no esta aquí

Diego: desgracias quedence aquí manny conmigo

To be continued

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero luego, este fin de semana tratare de actualizar barias historias y lamento las secuelas pero mis exámenes se acercan entonces en estas dos semanas que viene no creo poder subirlos ni actualizar así que espero me esperen y bueno cuidense see you lather


End file.
